booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Soybeen
Soybeen '''is the developer of Booga Booga. Information Soybeen is the creator of many Roblox games: Booga Booga, Booga Dig, Dawn, and Dusk. He was working on a new Roblox game called RoPirates at Roblox HQ when he decided to leave the program. Soybeen has taken a hiatus and will return to his passion of game developing soon. He left Booga Booga in Vince's capable hands for now. Soybeen transfered ownership of the official Booga Booga discord server with over 10,000 members to Gamermom a.k.a Momsrgamerstoo until his return. Gamermom and a few others are still in communication with Soybeen weekly. He is excited to play a role in the Boogalympics which is an artist event happening now through July 31. * Soybeen is a 21 years old game developer named Sawyer. His birthday is July 16th. * He is known for making the popular game, Booga Booga. * Updates to the game are on hold but usually made within a period of 2-6 months depending on Soybeen's incredible schedule. * Soybeen sometimes joins games to give out coins and have fun with the players. Because he wants everyone to enjoy his company it became necessary for him to be invincible. * Soybeen has employed the services of a fellow game developer, Vince, to add an anti-cheat script for eliminating exploits in the game. Vince will script patches as they are needed. He can be reached in the Discord under the name: Vince#5095. Vince has been awarded the binary blade and binary bag for his services and no longer has access to the Meat Maker, Shelly Bag, Emerald and Magnetite Sticks. * Soybeen has stepped away from updating Booga Booga temporarily. Big Booga Dig Big Booga Dig is a game created by Soybeen, and was originally made to be a side-game off of Booga Booga, and does not apply to any important parts of Booga Booga. You are now able to teleport from this game to Booga Booga. In this game, your objective is to upgrade through the many tiers of ores and material by using coins obtained from mining blocks found in "The Mines". The ores can later be sold in "The Sell Circle", to receive money. Shelly Pets, bags, and tools are available for purchase. Upgrading your bag increases the maximum capacity of blocks you can hold. The game was first released on 4/5/18. It is thought that Soybeen just made this game as a cash-grab for some quick money to support himself and Booga Booga, and this is completely true. I mean why else would a game dev create games. Hmm! To make money! It is similar to games like Mining Simulator and Treasure Hunt Simulator. Soybeen hired Fm_Trick to help update the game in exchange for 50% of the game's profits. Dusk Dusk is an earlier form of Booga Booga created by '''Soybeen, and includes some natural elements you may see in Booga Booga. The game was first release on 6/9/16, and was discontinued. The game is unlocked for copying. In this picture you can see a person wearing a tattered teal outfit, which indicates that tribes may have been in this game. To the left of the player is a campfire we can see in the present version of the game. Some other similar features and additions include sailboats, fishing, and mining, as well as building. In one photo of this game, a player is wearing a bandanna. An alternative to Dusk may be the other uncopylocked game Dawn. It was also developed by Soybeen. Trivia * Dusk is the game that inspired Booga Booga. * Soybeen streams live on Twitch. (Soybeentwitch.com) * Soybeen's name is grammatically incorrect because the Soybean was already taken. * Everyone knows the soybean plant is a legume native to East Asia. If you didn't know, you do now. * Soybeen lives in the United States of America. His home is located in Michigan. * Soybeen has a YouTube channel called Soybeen where he plays random roblox games. Check it out here and don't forget to subscribe: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJmhcQ14Gyf_E47gUJBYW5A * Soybeen has taken a break from developing Booga Booga for a while. DO NOT harass him on any way contacting him such as his groups wall, discord, or any of his social media accounts.Category:Not In Game Category:Miscellaneous Category:Humanoid